


Hot Stuff

by werewolfsaz



Series: Pen Pals [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, M/M, Reunion Sex, Stripper Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They faced it each in silence, just looking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its been so long, I've messed up both wrists and writing hurts =(  
> Comments keep me strong so please do  
> Enjoy

"Hellion! Hellion!"  
The crowds cheers were always heartening, inspired Danny to danced better, more seductively. He raised his arms over his head, spinning, moving in to the final position. Pushing off with his left foot, right extended slightly, Danny leapt towards the front of the stage, folded his knees and slid to a stop with his head thrown back. He could feel fingers slipping money into his thong, hiding a grimace whenever someone lingered too long. Dropping his head the blond smiled at his audience, flowing lithely to his feet. As he did so, he spotted a tall figure stood near the front, a familiar figure. Squinting against the lights, Danny gasped when he saw who it was.  
"Steve!" Without thinking, Danny jumped off the stage, ignoring everyone as he threw himself into the SEAL's arms.  
"Hey you," Steve murmured, kissing Danny deeply. They kissed for several long seconds, the whistles and cat calls drowned out by the blood pounding in their ears. Pulling apart the two men grinned at each other, hands roaming over faces.  
"Why didn't you tell me you were back?" Danny demanded. "No, wait, let me get changed first and pick up my wages."  
Tugging on the taller man's hand, Danny pulled Steve backstage, nodding to a few of the other dancers. Steve examined the dressing room, eyeing some of the tiny costumes with interest. He saw make up, thongs and body glitter all jumbled up with jeans, wallets and photos. Moving quickly Danny yanked on his street clothes, eyes on Steve the entire time, drinking in the sight of the SEAL in his uniform.  
"I went to your apartment first," Steve blurted. "I wasn't sure if you were working so..."  
"Why didn't you let me know when we spoke yesterday?"  
"I wanted to surprise you. Surprise!"  
Danny laughed, wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and kissed him. A cough from behind them made the blond pull away. Steve glanced over his shoulder to find Kono stood there, envelope in hand, smirking at them.  
"Quite the show, boys. Here's your cut, Danno. Have a good night."  
"I will," he replied with a wink. Steve blushed at Kono's leer but eagerly followed Danny out the back door. Twisting, the blond grinned up at the dark haired man, sapphire eyes twinkling mischievously.  
"Race you back to mine," he challenged before breaking into a sprint. Steve laughed, charging after him, longer legs eating up the distance between them. As he drew level with the blond man, he spun him, threw him over his shoulder and ran the last few meters to Danny's apartment.   
"Put me down you giant goof," Danny laughed, wriggling free. He opened his apartment door, grabbed Steve's shirt and dragged him inside, kissing him desperately. His hands roamed the broad chest, flat stomach and wide shoulders. Mouth moving lower, Danny began nibbling along Steve's jaw to his ear.  
"I've missed you so much," he whispered. "Teasing you online is not the same as having you here to do all those things to."  
Steve's hands had slid under Danny's shirt, carressing his back, trailing up his spine. Reaching down to cup the blond's firm ass, Steve thrust his half hard cock against other man's, both of them groaning at the delicious pressure.  
"I want to suck you," Danny panted, slithering to his knees, nimble fingers swiftly opening the fly of Steve's combats. With a trembling groan, body already tight with need and anticipation, Steve leant against the door, locking his knees. Danny pulled the SEAL's long, flushed cock free of his trousers and swallowed him down, tongue undulating along the shaft, head bobbing.  
"Ohhh God..." Steve groaned, trying not to thrust into the wet heat of Danny's talented mouth. The blond hummed and Steve coudn't help pushing his hips forward then pulled back, yanking Danny to his feet and propelling him towards the couch.  
"I want to fuck you, right here," Steve growled. He unfastened Danny's pants, tugging them down to his knees, shoving him forward to expose his round, sculpted ass.   
"Whatever you want, babe," Danny groaned, grinding back on to Steve's erection. Fumbling under the cushions of the couch he produced a bottle of lube, handing it back to the taller man.  
"Show me what you've got, Navy boy," he smirked. Reaching round Steve gripped Danny's cock, working it slowly while he slicked his fingers and slid them into the blond's tight hole. Breathy moans falling from his mouth, Danny thrust back on those probing digits, yelping when they nudged his prostate.  
"That video, those messages, talking to you on the phone... I was going mad not being able to touch you. I must have had a constant hard on for the last month and a half," Steve panted. Danny wriggled his hips, thrusting faster into the taller man's fist.  
"Do it, babe, fuck me."  
Steve fished a condom from his pocket, rolled it on and drove his hips forward, sinking deep into the tightness of the blond's welcoming body. They both moaned loudly, Danny driving his hips back and down to meet Steve's upwards thrusts. Working his lover's dick with his hand, the other gripping one slender hip, Steve ground deep into Danny, murmuring breathless endearments.  
"Steve... I'm gonna cum..." Danny gasped, arching his back, thrusting faster between the SEAL's calloused fist and his pounding cock. Crying out Steve's name, inner muscles clamping down on the hard flesh, Danny dropped his head to watch his cum spurt over the dark haired man's hand and the arm of the couch. The taller man gasped out his lover's name as he came hard inside him, head dropping to rest between the blond's shoulder blades.  
"Sorry I didn't last long," Danny gasped, sagging against the couch. "I was just so excited to see you again."  
"I wasn't much better," the tall man laughed. "Hell, we didn't even get completely naked."  
They disentangled themselves, laughing and kissing, shedding their clothes as they moved towards the bedroom. Climbing into Danny's bed, burying his face in pillows that smelled of the blond's shampoo, Steve rolled in the sheets like a cat. Danny chuckled fondly as he slipped into bed next to him, curling up on his side facing Steve.  
"How long do I have you for?" Danny asked, wrapping his arms around the taller man's waist. Nestling his head against the blond locks, Steve smiled softly.  
"I have a week's leave. I'll be here as long as you want me."  
"Then you better get some sleep because you have a long week ahead of you," Danny promised with a wicked smile.


End file.
